Une prophétie de plus ou de moins
by Emy64
Summary: Une personne apparait au Manoir pour proposer ses services au gentil Wyatt qui, très amusé, appelle son frère Chris, lequel apprend alors que le monde magique connait une prophétie qui le concerne. SLASH INCESTE OS


Titre : Une prophétie de plus ou de moins…

Couple : Wyatt/Chris

Rating : K

Warning : **Inceste**

Pov Wyatt

J'adorais les jours paisibles. Par là je n'entendais pas les jours sans démons, mais juste les jours sans disputes. Papa pouvait vraiment être un connard avec maman. Il lui reprochait des choses absurdes, sur lesquelles elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Il arrivait souvent que maman le fige pour échapper à ça. Elle n'était pas aussi belliqueuse que lui, qui venait chercher la dispute… Ou alors je m'occupais de le figer, et en dernier recours c'était Chris qui s'en chargeait. Mais mon cadet n'était pas fan de cette méthode. Il s'obstinait à chercher une solution définitive, une réponse par la paix, et surtout la magie…

Mais il n'était pas temps de se préoccuper de Léo. Il n'était pas là. A vrai dire je ne savais pas bien où il en était. Avec la complicité de Chris –qui avait ce jour-là un gros mal de tête-, nous l'avions envoyé au bout du monde, en le privant de son pouvoir d'éclipse. Il en avait pour un moment avant de rentrer, et pendant ce temps c'était peinard au Manoir.

Alors j'étais vautré sur le canapé, un ouvrage traitant d'anciens ordres de démons dans les mains. Je savais que Chris était à l'étage et je comptais le rejoindre sous peu pour aller me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Nous avions besoin de bouger un peu, et il saurait certainement quoi faire pour tromper l'ennui. Il avait toujours des idées surprenantes. Peut-être qu'on irait au bout du monde, visiter un peu, ou alors piquer une petite tête dans quelques îles exotiques… Enfin, il proposait et moi je suivais.

_ Monseigneur.

Si je ne vivais pas dans un Manoir sans cesse en proie aux attaques démoniaque j'aurais pu sursauter, mais je n'étais pas étonné d'entendre une voix étrangère, d'autant plus que cette personne, à l'évidence une femme, n'avait rien d'agressif. Je reposais mon ouvrage sur la table basse pour observer la jeune femme. Comme elle avait un genou à terre et la tête basse je ne pouvais voir que sa silhouette filiforme et sa cascade de cheveux blonds aussi longs que raides et soyeux. Une créature magique, à n'en pas douter, puisqu'elle connaissait le titre que me donnait le monde magique et qu'elle n'était définitivement pas rentrée par la porte…

_ Puis-je connaitre votre identité ?demandais-je curieux.

_ Je suis votre serviteur Monseigneur.

Je retins un soupir. Ces créatures étaient vraiment exaspérantes. J'avais juste besoin d'un nom ! Je n'étais pas un tyran sans cœur ! Pourquoi me voyait-il comme un être monstrueux et intimidant, et sachant pertinemment que j'étais du côté du bien ?

_ Vous avez sûrement un nom, la poussais-je un peu. Et puis il est inutile de rester à genou à terre, ma mère serait furieuse si elle vous voyait ainsi.

La menace, qui tenait pourtant plus de la raillerie, eu l'effet d'une bombe. Comme si maman allait l'exploser comme ça, sans avertissement, alors qu'elle n'avait pas l'air menaçante… juste profondément sotte… Néanmoins son mouvement me permit d'apercevoir ses yeux d'un bleu surréaliste, surnaturel… Ça me disait quelque chose… J'avais déjà lu quelque chose sur ces yeux…

_ Votre nom ?insistais-je.

_ Naïade.

_ Evidemment, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

J'attendais un démenti, une blague, mais elle ne vint pas. Cette bimbo surnaturelle s'appelait bien Naïade, mais je doutais qu'elle soit une nymphe pour autant. Elle avait un comportement trop snob et trop hautain pour cela. C'était quoi cette tenue d'ailleurs ? Une robe blanche en dentelle, digne d'une robe de mariée ? C'était maintenant que je devais prendre peur ?

_ Et sinon vous êtes là pour quoi ?

_ Je fais partie de la lignée de Sigmun, venu offrir une union de nos deux familles quelques années plus tôt à Paige Matthews. Notre famille compte les sorciers les plus puissants après vous.

Je me mordis la langue pour éviter de pouffer. Ça commençait à devenir intéressant…

_ Eh Chris ! Viens voir un peu ça !l'appelais-je hilare.

A pas lourds mon cadet trotta dans les escaliers en bois. Ça aussi ça me faisait rire. Chris pouvait être si silencieux, voire même indétectable à l'oreille…  
Mais là il voulait me montrer que je l'avais dérangé dans ses occupations. J'étais certain qu'il ne faisait rien de passionnant de toute façon. Au mieux il était juste en train d'écrire des formules magiques au gré de ses envies, mais c'était plus drôle de le faire à deux. Ou alors il localisait quelques démons avec le pendule, pour une traque en toute simplicité et quelques renseignements sur les dirigeants du moment… Mais ça aussi ça ne valait vraiment le coup que quand on le faisait à deux.

Soupirant lourdement, mon petit-frère qui trainait la patte apparut au salon. Je lui adressais un grand sourire, tapotant le coussin à côté de moi pour l'inviter à s'assoir. Il obtempéra en m'adressant un regard noir, me montrant qu'il espérait que je ne prendrais pas trop de son temps.

_ Consort, s'inclina la jeune femme.

Chris arqua un sourcil en la dévisageant, confus. Un petit rire m'échappa, ramenant son attention vers moi plutôt que vers la créature démunie d'imperfection qui se tenait devant nous. Comme mon cadet restait planté dans le salon, je l'attirais à moi par télékinésie, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne ses repères et s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé, en face de la jeune femme.

_ C'est qui ?

_ Tu te rappelles de ce cinglé qui était venu embêter tante Paige, juste avant qu'oncle Henry la demande en mariage ?

_ Oui, et ?

_ Elle est de sa famille. Je te présente Naïade.

Chris fixa la jeune femme et éclata de rire, plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux. Nous étions bien éduqués, maman s'en assurait avec sévérité, mais son fou-rire me contamina. Nous nous tenions l'un à l'autre pour éviter de tomber du canapé. Pourtant il fallait reprendre notre calme. C'était impoli de rire au nez de cette pauvre greluche. Chris était affalé dans mes bras, s'essuyant les joues, quand la jeune femme reprit la parole, affable.

_ Consort, je suis venue vous offrir mes services.

Je me retenais de justesse d'éclater de rire une nouvelle fois. La tête ahurie de Chris donnait vraiment à voir ! Yeux écarquillés, bouche grande ouverte, il payait à voir ! Et puis pour une fois il ne se plaindrait pas de passer toujours en décoration pour le monde magique…

_ Je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi cette histoire de consort pour commencer ?reprit mon cadet en décomposant les informations.

La jeune femme semblait décontenancée. Nous étions censés savoir à quoi ça rimait alors ? Je n'en avais jamais entendu parler moi non plus…

_ Vous êtes le Consort de Notre Seigneur…, expliqua-t-elle.

J'échangeais un regard pour le moins surpris avec mon cadet. C'était de pire en pire…

_ D'où sortent ces bêtises ?s'étouffa presque Chris.

_ Tous les prophètes l'ont annoncé…

La moue sceptique de mon petit-frère me transmit la pensée qui lui traversait la tête. L'histoire des prophètes on nous l'avait déjà servie, avec tante Paige. Résultat ? Elle avait eu trois enfants, que nous adorions, avec Henry, un **mortel**. Là c'était quand même costaud l'histoire des frères qui se marient. Pas que je sois révulsé, mais c'était juste extravagant…

_ Bon, admettons que c'est vrai, concéda mon cadet patient. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ Je suis venue vous offrir mes services pour porter vos enfants et les élever selon les critères que vous choisirez, Consort.

Cette fois c'était officiel : cette femme était folle. Pas une grande nouveauté dans sa famille, mais quand même… Elle venait ici, sans s'annoncer, tout ça pour me dire que mon frère m'avait été attribué pour compagnon et qu'elle se chargerait de porter ses enfants, de les _dresser_… Depuis quand les enfants ne valaient-ils pas mieux que des chiens de pedigree ? On en était réduits à ça dans notre monde magique ? Enfin, rien de très surprenant là-dedans non plus… L'autre taré de Sigmun l'avait déjà dit à demi-mot à notre tante… Peut-être une des raisons de son échec cuisant, non ?

Mon cadet était tout aussi abasourdi moi, fixant l'intrigante de façon insistante. Comme elle n'était pas interrompue avec brutalité, la dénommée Naïade –non mais quel nom franchement…- poursuivit dans sa lancée. Il aurait été dommage de s'arrêter après un tel ramassis de bêtises…

_ Je sais que je dois vous paraitre prétentieuse, mais c'est bien pour cela que je ne propose pas mes services à Notre Seigneur : je ne suis pas digne de le servir. J'espère juste que vous me choisirez, Consort, pour porter votre progéniture puisque votre union avec Notre Seigneur sera stérile.

Je restais bouche bée devant ce discours. Maintenant je ne valais pas mieux que Chris, mais il fallait avouer que cette fille ne manquait pas d'air. Elle venait juste de désigner mon cadet comme un être magique faible, ne s'embarrassant même pas de le faire en sa présence… Il valait mille midinettes comme elle, et même bien plus !

Inconsciente de la colère qui montait en moi, feulait déjà à travers mes yeux acérés posés sur sa pathétique personne, la dénommée Naïade poursuivit.

_ Je suis bien consciente que d'autres familles de sorciers convoitent mon poste, mais nous avons le meilleur lignage de tous.

_ Je vais résumer, si vous le permettez, sifflais-je dangereusement.

Il fallait bien l'arrêter à un moment, et Chris était bien trop déboussolé pour le faire, alors je m'en chargeais. Elle avait déjà débité bien assez d'âneries pour aujourd'hui. Elle avait beaucoup de chance que je ne veuille pas avoir les remontrances de maman après avoir tout cassé dans le salon pour la projeter hors de ma vue, ou la faire plus simplement exploser…

_ Vous apparaissez dans notre salon sans y être invitée, vous proférez des énormités sur mon frère et moi…

_ La prophétie est formelle, me coupa-t-elle.

_ Je n'aime pas être interrompu, répliquais-je en la dardant d'un regard meurtrier.

Chris avait peut-être raison : j'avais tout d'un tueur par moment… En tous cas c'est ce qu'elle devait se dire puisqu'elle tremblait violemment. Tant mieux. Elle ne pouvait que nous soulager en cessant ses babillages inutiles…

_ Je disais donc que vous proférez des énormités sur mon frère et moi, pour ensuite insulter mon frère et le pouvoir -qui vous est largement supérieur- qu'il a dans sa seule main droite, et enfin pour lui offrir une sorte d'élevage pour sa progéniture…

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela d'ailleurs. Pas le moindre élément qui puisse alléger ne serait-ce qu'un peu le poids de ses idioties. Je brûlais du désir de l'envoyer séjourner en enfers sans pouvoir d'éclipse, mais ce serait sans doute critiqué… Quoi que… elle pouvait toujours proposer une location de son utérus, de si bonne lignée rappelons-le, à quelques démons peu regardant…

_ Disparaissez, ordonnais-je froidement. Si je vous revois, ou si j'apprends que vous tournez autour de mon frère, je vous réduirais en cendres.

La menace fit son petit effet puisqu'elle disparut dans la seconde. Ma tension descendit lentement alors que j'observais mon cadet, encore stupéfait par cette apparition, les yeux dans le vide, l'air un peu hagard. Je posais ma main sur son épaule, sentant une certaine chaleur au creux de mon ventre. J'avais besoin de m'assurer qu'il allait bien. C'était viscéral…

_ C'était moins drôle que ce que j'avais prévu, commenta mon cadet.

Je lui fis un sourire et lui ébouriffais gentiment les cheveux. Il allait bien, sa remarque le prouvait. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour sortir des idioties pareilles après un moment présumé grave. Je me penchais sur lui pour l'enlacer lorsque je vis son corps éclater en des milliers d'étincelles bleues qui se dirigèrent à l'étage. Grognant de mécontentement, je m'empressais de le suivre.

Sans grande surprise, je retrouvais mon adorable petit-frère devant sa fenêtre, l'air profondément songeur. Je commençais à redouter quelques effets néfastes après cette entrevue idiote. Moi je n'étais pas tellement remué. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que je savais déjà dans les paroles de cette Naïade. Mais lui… J'ignorais où il en était exactement…

_ Je crois qu'on devrait en parler un peu, proposais-je en douceur.

Chris se retourna vers moi alors que je me plantais à un petit mètre de lui. Il n'était pas concentré sur ma petite personne, je le sentais bien à travers ses orbes émeraudes lointaines… Mais je ne m'en offusquais pas. Mon cadet était un doux rêveur… Le braquer amenait automatiquement une réaction négative, et je n'étais pas particulièrement pressé par le temps.

_ Il n'y a rien à dire sur le sujet. Cette fille était folle, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on rencontre le cas, posa calmement Chris.

_ Cette prophétie…

_ Cette prophétie n'est une invention, m'interrompit mon cadet. Il y avait aussi une prophétie sur tante Paige et ce Sigmun. De toute façon, une prophétie de plus ou une de moins, on n'est pas vraiment à ça près…

Son scepticisme envers ce domaine mystique me fit sourire. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas le laisser se convaincre que cette prédiction était sans fondement. Je sentais que lui-même en doutait fortement…

_ Chris, cette prophétie existe depuis des années…

_ Et après ? Tout ce que ça veut dire c'est que quelqu'un –je parie sur les Fondateurs- veut éviter qu'on engendre une nouvelle génération de Hallywell. Nous sommes plus puissants à chaque nouvelle génération, et nos cousins n'ont pas la moitié de nos pouvoirs même en s'unissant. Eux ne représentent pas un danger, puisqu'ils sont le mélange de sorcières et d'un mortel ou d'un Cupidon. Mais nous…

La théorie n'était pas mauvaise. Brouillonne mais pas dénuée de logique dans le fond…

_ Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que Léo nous méprise parce que nous sommes « une menace », et qu'il a très bien pu convaincre les Fondateurs de cette idée. Vient alors cette prophétie, qui vise à nous empêcher d'avoir des femmes avec qui concevoir des enfants. Ils veulent éteindre notre branche de la lignée en même temps que nous.

_ Et comment tu expliques cette Naïade venue t'offrir les fruits de son utérus industrialisé ?

_ Je l'ignore. Elle était certainement trop sotte pour comprendre le stratagème qui a été mis en place.

C'était bancal comme explication ça… Chris s'en rendait compte d'ailleurs, et mon regard sceptique appuyait sur ce fait négligé. Je sentais bien que mon cadet était mal à l'aise, se sentait piégé, mais nous avions besoin de mettre les choses au clair. Impossible de faire l'autruche maintenant. Moi je m'y refusais. J'avais besoin que mon frère prenne les décisions qui nous concernaient tous les deux…

_ Wyatt on ne va pas se laisser dicter nos vies par une prophétie ! On va finir par se convaincre qu'on est destinés l'un à l'autre juste à cause de ces superstitions !s'agita Chris.

Je le regardais quelques instants marcher de long en large dans la pièce, lui reconnaissant le droit d'être secoué. J'avais affiché la couleur… cette nouvelle ne m'offusquait pas, je ne la combattais pas… au contraire, je l'embrassais avec zèle… Pour une fois qu'un indésirable était porteur d'une bonne nouvelle…

Mais cette fois ce cirque avait assez duré. Chris ne se calmait pas, et j'étais au paroxysme de la nervosité. Nous avions vraiment besoin de nous dire les choses cette fois. Aussi j'attrapais ses mains fines dans les miennes et établissais un contact visuel. C'était important pour lui comme pour moi. Un gage de sincérité…

_ Il y a des choses que je savais avant même d'apprendre pour cette prophétie Chris. Je suis en paix avec, je les ai acceptées avec plaisir, et j'ai même été cherché la confirmation chez oncle Coop, confessais-je.

Mon cadet me dévisagea sans comprendre. Evidemment, quand ça ne rentrait pas dans le sens de sa logique incapable, il ne pouvait pas deviner la référence… Son esprit était embué par les Principes, la Morale… ces choses surfaites et dépassées…

_ J'ai envie de vivre cette prophétie avec toi…

Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait plus se tromper sur mes intentions. Pourtant je voyais presque les rouages de son cerveau qui décortiquaient ma déclaration. J'avais envie que la prophétie se réalise, or la prophétie concernait notre union sur un plan plus approfondi que le lien fraternel, donc j'avais envie de surpasser mon état de frère à ses yeux… J'explicitais ma situation juste après, pour qu'il prenne conscience de la profondeur de mon engagement.

_ Je t'aime Chris…, soufflais-je.

Ça venait du fond de mes tripes, et je sentais des papillons s'agiter dans mon ventre maintenant. C'était libérateur, chaud, agréable… Comme si le poids de ce secret s'était enfin envolé. Quoi qu'il arrive, je pourrais poursuivre ma vie en sachant que j'avais tenté ma chance pour vivre le grand amour… Je n'aurais plus à me demander ce qui aurait pu être si j'avais osé me lancer…

Malheureusement c'était trop violent pour Chris. C'était trop d'un coup… Pour prouver l'authenticité de mes mots, j'ouvrais pleinement le lien que je partageais avec mon cadet, pour laisser transpirer l'amour qu'il m'inspirait par chaque pore de ma peau. Je reconnaissais bien le trouble de mon adorable petit-frère, mais il s'atténua peu à peu et disparut dans la masse d'amour pur. Très vite je ne distinguais plus que la passion amoureuse dans notre lien, et pourtant j'étais persuadé que Chris n'avait pas fermé son côté de notre connexion… Peut-être était-ce un bon signe…

Audacieux, je posais mes mains sur la nuque blanche et délicate de mon frère et prenais le risque de lui dérober un baiser. Il n'y avait pas de pression, d'insistance, sur ses lèvres. Je ne faisais que juxtaposer mes lèvres aux siennes. A peine un toucher, infime… Et pourtant la sensation était grisant…C'était encore meilleur que la magie… J'en voulais tellement plus…

Je fus pourtant contraint de m'arracher à ces lèvres que j'adorais déjà, regrettant amèrement de les sentir bouger, répondre aux miennes favorablement. Le regret que je lu dans les yeux de mon aimé me fut d'autant plus pénible, mais il méritait que je soigne cet instant avec tout autant de déférence que celle que je lui vouais. Mon petit-frère était tout ce qui m'importait en ce monde…

_ Je t'aime Chris, répétais-je tendrement.

_ Moi aussi Wyatt…

Mon cadet vint chercher mes lèvres mais je les lui refusais douloureusement. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, ce que j'attendais de lui. Je prenais sur moi pour me priver de ses lèvres, mais l'instant était important à mes yeux, plus que mon désir coupable de ravager cette bouche par mes tendres assauts. Nous avions tout le temps pour les baisers, s'il répondait favorablement à ma requête, s'il me rassurait à son tour… C'était trop rapide, trop soudain, et sans explications. Je n'avais pas besoin d'une preuve mathématique, et je ne remettais pas en doute sa sincérité, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'il n'était pas déboussolé par ma dose d'amour pur.

_ Non…

Mon cadet me regarda, pris de court. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi. Je ne refusais pas son aveu, j'avais juste besoin d'aller plus loin dans cette déclaration. En prononçant ces mots plus poussés il en mesurerait la gravité.

_ Je veux que tu le dises… toute la phrase…

Le doux sourire que m'offrit mon aimé affola mon cœur. Il était magnifique… et plein de surprises, d'émotions qu'il était toujours prêt à partager avec moi. Il me le prouva en élargissant au possible l'ouverture de son côté du lien, allant même plus loin que tout ce que nous avions expérimenté avant. Jamais je ne l'avais senti si distinctement, j'avais l'impression d'être en lui… Nos émotions étaient parfaitement confondues, indissociables…

_ Je t'aime Wyatt…

Je fus incapable de retenir une larme de bonheur. Mon tendre aimé passa alors ses bras autour de mon cou et me serra de toutes ses forces contre lui. Je fondis dans cette étreinte, parfaitement à ma place.

_ Je t'aime…, susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

_ J'ai rêvé ces mots si longtemps que je peine à y croire maintenant que tu les prononces vraiment…, avouais-je.

Mon cadet se recula à peine de moi, juste assez pour plonger voracement sur mes lèvres. Je l'accueillis avec plaisir, vaguement conscient qu'une aura dorée et chaude se dégageait de nos corps soudés avant de les intégrer. Ce n'était qu'un détail à mes yeux. Comment aurais-je pu m'en soucier quand la langue de mon aimé faisait timidement connaissance avec la mienne ?

Soupirant de bien-être contre les lèvres de Chris, je profitais de ma prise sur ses hanches étroites pour reculer en le tirant avec moi. Je n'eu bienheureusement pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour trouver le lit sur lequel j'échouais rapidement. Sous Chris, je me fis sa chose parfaitement soumise, pour quelques heures de chastes cajoleries, tendres et aimantes.

Beaucoup pouvaient estimer qu'il n'était pas le plus puissant de nous deux, mais il avait le contrôle total sur mon cœur, mon âme, ma personne. Il était mon tendre tyran, et j'étais son sujet chanceux. Pour peu j'aurais presque eu envie de retrouver cette Naïade pour la remercier de nous avoir donné l'impulsion qui nous manquait, pour croire en notre avenir à deux…

FIN


End file.
